Dreams become True
by ShadowZero4
Summary: Rito's Heart had been Broken, Let's see if Kotegawa can replace Haruna's place in Rito Yuuki's Heart...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own TO LOVE RU at all. This is my first Fanfic, I speak spanish, But i know a bit of english, Because This page is almost all in English i decided to write this in English, So if i Have any mistakes SORRY! :_ is because im not really good in english... I don't Know ABSOLUTELY NOTHING about doing this things ._. well at least i will try XD You can PM me or... that things... to tell me if you liked or no... i don't know :P Bah, i guess you know what to do :D**

I apologize because this is a little short, The Next ones will be longer

* * *

Dreams Become true #1:

_It was a Rainy dark Night, The only sound you could hear was the rain Falling nosily from the sky, a Kid was running on the streets, was a Lonely night, There was almost No people in the streets,Only that kid running , as he was thinking "Why did all this had to happen!?". The name of that kid was Yuki Rito._

_"Why did all this things Happened!? Why did I do that!?"Said rito as the tears fell from his eyes._

Lets just backup things a bit XD 

**A MONTH BEFORE**

"Rito...Wake up already, You will be late for school"Said Mikan with a very sleepy voice and a sleepy look on his eyes while she walked into Rito's Room.

"I'm going" Said rito while he just changed the way he was sleeping.

"Hey wait,Theres something strange here...OH GOD! Rito!, For the first time Lala or Momo didn't wake up next to you!"Cried Mikan with a big smile on her face.

"You're Right!"Said Rito while looking around the room.

"Nope, You're Wrong" Said Momo standing behind Mikan using a White Shirt of Rito."I just went to the bathroom"

"I guess that waking up Lonely is impossible in this house" Said Mikan with a disappointed Face.

**Rito just Giggled at that moment with a really Gentle Face.**

"Hey rito...I see you're Looking happier now that in other days,Could it be that you're planning to confess to Any girl?" Said momo while she was giggling in a diabolic way.

"WHA-" Cried Rito with a really surprising face while he was thinking "I need to figure out how she knows me so much" Thought rito

"Jeje...Maybe its Haruna san,Right?" Said Momo with an Evil Laugh coming right after saying that.

**She was right, I was going to Confess to Haruna chan. Haruna Sairenji,The girl i have ever Loved. I've loved her since the first moment i saw her. With just thinking that Rito's Face became Beeped red. Now that Momo knew his secret, He had to convince her in any way to keep the secret.**

"Momo, Please don't tell anybody, I'll do Anything you want, Just let me do this on my Own, Dont interrupt!"Said rito while Blushing a bit and a Little frustrated way.

"Anything huh?...Then kiss me" Said Momo while she was getting closer to Rito

"Sorry But that's not possible" Said Rito while pulling her apart

"Then it's ok , I wont just share the secret with anybody,You know" Said Momo with an Ironic Tone

"I think it's better that way... Then-

**Suddenly Rito looked at the Clock and looked it was '7:55' He was being late to School.**

OMG We are late to school!"Remembered rito as he shouted and ran away from his room.

"Hehe...Seems Rito-san hasn't changed at all" Said Momo with a gentle smile.

"Lala Wake up, We have to get to School!"Shouted Rito.

"Ouukeeyy..."Said Lala with a Sleepy Voice

"Not enough time for Breakfast im going Lala common!" Said rito

"Bye Mikan!" Said Lala

"Bye!"

**- Reaching School.**

"Uff...We finally made it. We're on time!"Said Rito

"Yay!, We made on time! , Today we came late because of you rito" Said lala

"Yea I know, I'm sorry Lala i won't do that again" Replied Rito

"Ouki" Said lala smiling

**Suddenly someone hit Rito's Back, Rito looked back and he could see her there, The class President, The Brilliant Kotegawa Yui!.**

"Oow Sorry i wasn't Looking" Apologised Yui

"Aaa Doesnt matter" Replied Rito

"Hey wait Its you Yuki Rito!" Said Yui While blushing a bit

"Oh, Hey there Kotegawa"Said Rito Smiling gently

"Why are you late! You're breaking school rules! You surely spend the night doing Shameless things with Lala didn't you!?" Said Yui angrily and blushing more

"Wow Wow Kotegawa I just passed out sleeping im sorry, Any way, You're Late too!"Replied Rito Half frustrated , Half Confused

"It's because i spend the night with some School Things and Doing Homework, You know im in More clubs that other persons! Replied Yui still blushing

"Oh yea its true, Kotegawa is in more clubs, and she has sports too maybe that's why she got late today...Wow... She play sports, Shes intelligent, Shes cute... Shes perfect! ... Wait what am i saying!? Omg Maybe Momo is starting to affect my mind" Thought Rito really nervously

"Well Sorry Kotegawa But i will Be late for my class, See ya arround!" Said Rito

"Ok i guess ill see you arround, Dont do nothing Shameless!" She cried as she began to walk with lala To their class

"Why i blush every time i see Yuki rito!?, Is this what they call...Being... In love!?... My heart races... All i wanna do is be with him but i cant just do that...I hate this feeling!"

**-after Classes.**

"Uuuf, Finally This day is over...Too much to study!" Said Rito sadly

"You're Right Rito, Even me that I'm THAT intelligent, its one of the first times i get tired at school" Replied Lala

"Now just one more thing to do... CONFESS!" thought Rito While trying to get more Confidence

**Just Running across the Corridors there was She, The one, The girl he was going to give his heart, Haruna Sairenji**

"Sairenji!" Cried Rito Trying To call her attention

"Oh, Hi Yuki Kun , How are you?"Said an innocent Haruna

"Fine thanks , how bout you?" Replied Rito with a smile put on his face.

"I'm doing well" Replied Haruna happily

"Sairenji...I need to talk to you" Said Rito nervously

"Sure Yuki Kun tell me"Said Haruna smiling

"It's more like a Private thing... Can we speak where there's nobody hearing?"Asked a Nervous Rito

"Sure" Replied Haruna looking confused

**-A few mins Later.**

Rito Took haruna Next to the Baseball Field Were nobody could hear them, It was Afternoon. The sun was getting down. All the sky looked Orange.

"This is the time...I'm finally confesing...After all this years...Im finally-"Though rito as he got interrupted

"So Yuki Kun, What did you wanted to talk about?"Said Haruna

"You see...Sairenji.. I-I Want to tell you that...I-I"Said Rito

"You...?" Said haruna confused

"Will You go out with me?" Said Yuki

"Oh...It was that. I supposed it... I'm Sorry Yuki Kun.. I dont-"Said Haruna as she got interrupted.

"I see... I know how this will end. Sorry for bothering" Giggled Rito sadly while Scratching the back oh his head Trying to hide his pain, He turned arround and ran.

"Im sorry i didn't mean to hurt you Yuki kun!"Cried Haruna but Rito didn't listen to her

**Rito Ran over the Halls of the school Crying, Kotegawa Yui saw how Rito was crying and followed him**

"Yuki Rito! What happened!?" Shouted Kotegawa trying to make him listen, But he didn't , He just ran and left the school

"What's this feeling...I feel.. really bad...This feeling again. I Hate this, I wanna be with Rito Kun and hug him...Tell him everything is alright...What am i thinking!? This is shameless! Just as the President of the class i will go and see if he is alright, Just because of that, Nothing else!" She though Blushing as red as blood!.

The end of chapter 1 XD


	2. Chapter 2

**I guided a bit from the FanFic of BadLuckExpert called "It began on a rainy day" I loved it, and I thought I could just guide on it a bit so a couple of parts are similar.**

_** Dreams become True #2:**_

**It was a quiet night. It was starting to pour down almost raining. Rito was laid down on his bed. Mikan was and Momo went to Do some Shopping stuff while Lala was looking up for some new things for her Experiments on the Center of the Town. It was the typical day when its Cloudy and you don't want to do anything so you go to sleep early. Rito was about to fall Asleep when the Doorbell Ringed. He put on his shoes and opened the door, It was Kotegawa Yui. She was wet from the rain using his School Uniform.**

"K-kotegawa ? What are you doing here?"Said Rito alarmed

"I passed by just to..You know, I saw you crying at School and i wanted to know what happened" Said Kotegawa looking at other side blushing a bit

"But you're really wet Kotegawa why did you do that just to know how i was?" Said Rito Confused And feeling Guilty

"What!? ...He's right...Why did i do that just for him!?...Oh no! This feeling again! I hate it,I guess i should just go!"Thought Kotegawa as she blushed "Well Yuki Rito Seems you don't want me here so im going Bye!" Said Kotegawa blushing

"No, No way you're going back home with that rain, You will get sick, Don't you want to stay here until the rain calms down?"Asked Rito Innocently

"But..Erhm...NO! You are going to do Shameless Things with me!" Said Kotegawa "Omg...Just imagining that Rito kun is doing shameless things to me really makes me blush!"Thought Kotegawa as she Blushed Red as hell!

"Common Kotegawa i don't Want to see you sick for my fault" Said Rito

"Oh God! Is he worrying about me!?" I think im gonna pass out" Thought Kotegawa "O-Ok, Maybe I can come in just for a While" Said Kotegawa

"Nice, Come in" Said Rito Smiling gently

**-A few mins Later.**

****"Wow, This is Yuki Rito's house... It's Really tidy!" Thought Kotegawa. While she was thinking Rito looked at her closely

"Yuki kun why are you looking at me that way?" Said Kotegawa

"Huh?, Oh..Emm Sorry i was thinking something" Said Rito shaking his face

"Hm...Ok then" Said Kotegawa

"Kotegawa Won't you like to take a Shower?" Said rito

"A shower?" Said kotegawa While she thought "He's really trying to kill me isn't he?" She Tought blushing

"Yup A shower...Meanwhile i can Clean your Clothes"Said Rito

"Oh, Well I guess its ok" Said Kotegawa

"Nice, I will leave your Clothes outside so that you can change in the bathroom"Said Rito

"Wow...He is really being gentle...I didn't knew he was THAT good person"Thought Kotegawa "I'm going to the Bathroom, If I notice that you're Spying then you're DEAD!" she said angrily

"No no , Kotegawa I wont do anything calm down hehe" Said rito while scratching the back of his head and giggling

**The Sound of the door opening happened. It was Momo and Nana she came back from shopping. They were Carrying a lot of bags And you could barely see their just continued with all the bags without seeing anything as she said "Hello Beast" to Rito and went upstairs. Momo Instantly notices that someone was in the house, because of the noise of the shower. Lala wouldn't come back that early, So it was someone else, Mikan was sleeping and considering her age, She wont just wake up to shower.**

"Hey Rito san"Said momo while noticing something

"Hey there Momo" Said rito smiling

"Rito is there any special guest today?" Said momo with a Suspicious tone

"Just Kotegawa san , She is Showering, You don't need to know the whole story, She is just staying until the rain stops," Said rito as he left the clothes outside the door of the bathroom "Now if you excuse me i'm go lay down"Said Rito

"It's Ok go hehe" Said Momo While she took off that clothes that rito Left and put there another clothes. "If you Rito kun Wont make your move, Then let me just do it" She thought

Kotegawa Already finished her shower So she took the clothes and she thought" And My Clothes !? What is THIS!?" She thought, "This is shameless, but its better that wearing nothing" She Thought

**Kotegawa went Upstairs to Rito's Room to see if she could Figure out why he was crying at went to the Balcony of Rito's room**

"Yuki Rito, Are you there?" She said as she Knocked on the door

"Hhmh... Yea its ok you can get in" He said and she got in

"Hey Yuki rito Ejhhmm...Rito...I need to talk to you" She said

"Hhhm Sure its ok" Rito turned around to see her while he cried "WHA-!?" He cried with his eyes bigger that a pair of Football Balls "What are you doing with my shirt How bout your uniform!?" He sai

"There's no uniform, i just saw this outside of the door"She replied

"Hmmh What should have happened..."He wondered

"Hehe everything is going according mi plan" Said momo Laughing

**Suddenly it all went black, A Blackout occurred, obviously it was Momo playing with the electricity to make them feel more uncomfortable**

"Aaaah Yuki kun what happened!?"Cried Kotegawa

"Thehehe... Your Shouting can be heard from here Kotegawa Sempai" Thought momo

"I don't know Kotegawa I-" He said until he swinged with something that was on the floor and fell on the top of her.

"Aaah " Said Rito

He was about to just apologise and hoped she doesn't hit him and call him "SHAMELESS!" But...Before he could do something, Kotegawa circled her arms around him, Stopping his move As she made that she said...

"Don't go...Please"

"What!?" Said Momo impressed "Could it be that...Kotegawa really...Is the aggressive type!? YES! It went better that i expected"

**The tone of the voice that Kotegawa was using was very low and seductive, That way of speaking made Rito get really red on his face.**  
**Suddenly the sky started to clear and let the moon shine over Kotegawa's face , That was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, With only that it was enough for him to Steal Her lips on that moment. Kotegawa couldn't help more that moan at the feeling. It was starting to get a really long kiss, For once and for all, They notices their lack of oxygen and pulled apart, at that moment it was when the light went back on...They Both Looked at each other blushing really hard , I can't imagine what they would have done if just at that moment they didn't get interrupted by Nana!**

"Hey rito you remember that-" She said...She put on a really angry face "WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH KOTEGAWA SEMPAI YOU BEAST!?"Cried nana

"It's Ok" Said Kotegawa blushing a bit looking at other side

"What?" Said rito on a really low voice looking impressed at Kotegawa

"So you mean that... It's.. Ok what you mean you... Like that!?" Said nana impressed

"Yea..." Said Kotegawa "I might have liked it"

**The end of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've Been taking a Brake because To Love Ru Darkness wasn't uploaded Last week so I didn't do the third episode, But now I'm back XD , I'm planning to upload new Chapters or Stories Who know's, Every Sunday or Maybe Saturdays :) and I don't know if I said this Already, But if you want to use the story or anything here, You're allowed to, but just , you know, Don't Steal it, say that its mine :P**

* * *

**Dreams Become True #3:**

**Rito was Shocked of What Kotegawa said, "I might have Liked it", Rito had already realised during the Kiss that he instantly fell in Love with her, And knowing that it was his chance just surprised him.**

"Yui!,Are you Saying you Liked it?"Said Nana Impressed

"I mean...I just...Liked It" Said Kotegawa in a Really low voice that Still could be heard

_-She liked it? What is she saying?-_ Thought Rito still Shocked

"Yeah , I...I-"Said Kotegawa

**After a Moment Kotegawa Realised what she was saying and Started to Blush Really Hard and Talk Loudly in a Really high Tone**

_-What did I just say!?-_ She Thought "Eehm!...Nothing Nothing! I was joking you Know jaja... Just Forget it Nana! You too Yuki Kun! Forget everything!" She shouted trying to disimulate

"I Can't Just let that go!, Kotegawa I Need to talk to you in private!"Said Nana Quietly so that Rito couldn't hear what she was saying

"I-I Dont wanna talk! Bye bye!" Said Kotegawa as trying to Leave the room

"Oh no, You're Coming with me! "Said Nana

"Wait Nana!" Said Rito, But They didn't hear him "Well...I'll...Just stand here..."

**Nana grabbed her arm and got into Momo's room running**

_-Uuuhm...What a nice nap I had-_ Thought as she watched the Clock "Wow, It's already 8 o' Clock? Seems i have to ask Rito to help me making dinner because im Late"

Mikan was just heading to the Kitchen when she heard that Nana and Kotegawa were talking into Momo's Room and hear the name of Rito, She was curios and she stayed to hear them talking.

"Kotegawa-Sempai! What do you mean that you Liked It?!" Said nana

_-She liked what!?-_ Thought Mikan

_"I-I..."-I guess it's time for serious talking...I'm going to try to speak seriously-_ She Thought.

**Suddenly the look over Kotegawa's face Changed completely. The blush on her head started to disappear. And she had a serious look on his eyes.**

"Kotegawa sempai...Why are you looking me that way?"Asked Nana

_-I Guess I'm going to just confess everything to Nana-_ Thought Kotegawa

"Kotegawa sempai!" Shouted Nana

"Nana, I'm going to tell you something important that you just have to keep in secret!" Said Kotegawa

_-Oh no! She's going to say something personal...Should I stay?_- Thought Mikan_ -I guess it's ok...I just have to keep the secret-_ She thought

"Tell me sempai" Said Nana

"Maybe...Just Maybe...I'm in love with Yuki Rito" Said Kotegawa

"WHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Shouted Nana And Mikan

_-Oh no! I shouted! I have to get out of here!-_ She thought and started to run

_-Is there anybody out there?-_ Thought kotegawa as she Opened the door and saw Nobody - I guess it's just my imagination...-

**Mikan hide in Her room and Tought**

_ -Wow, So...Kotegawa Likes Onii-chan...I dont know why i am feeling sad about this...Does onii-chan like her too!?-_ She thought as she lay down on the bed _-Uff...I still got to make dinner...I dont care, Onii-chan knows how to cook-_ She thought as she fell Asleep

To Nana and Kotegawa

"What Did you just say Sempai!?" Said Nana

"I'm in love of Yuki Rito!" Said Kotegawa Firmly

"B-But Isn it That Beast!? You can't be serious!" Said Nana

"I'm speaking seriously... I don't know why...I've been having this strange feeling every time I am with Yuki Rito...I think that what's Called being in Love" Said Kotegawa

"What Feeling!?" Said Nana

"My heart Races,I can't look directly at him,I Blush Really Hard...And I-...I imagine Shameless things!" She said "No, No that's something shameless! Stop making me say this Nana chan!" She said Blushing

_-Seems she just got back to normal-_ Nana thought "Ok... If that's how you feel I won't Bother...But i warn you, He's a Beast!"

"I know...Sorry Nana chan" Said Kotegawa

"Why do you apologize?" Asked Nana confused

"Because...I made you see all this of a Sudden...The kiss, and every thing, You know" Said Kotegawa

"WAIT!. You 2 kissed...But...Who started the Kiss?" Said nana almost Shouting

"Rito...Why?" Said Kotegawa

"Don't you get it!? He kissed YOU. Then he Likes you too!" Said Nana

_-OMG!, She is right-_ She thought "That's...True... Then... I have a chance!" Said Kotegawa Happily

"Yeah!" Said Nana Smiling "I'm going to Support you!"

"Thanks Nana chan!" Said Kotegawa "I'm going to my house, If Rito Kun asks about me tell him that im going to talk with him in School"

"Ok" she said while waving to Kotegawa -She called him Rito Kun- She thought A little sadly -Seems she is really In love with Him-

Meanwhile

**Rito was STILL Shocked of that Kotegawa Returned the Kiss, He didn't expect _Kotegawa Yui_ to return the kiss, I mean, It was her. The girl who hits him everyday and screams "SHAMELESS!". He was sitting on his bed thinking of what happened and if He is really in love with her.**

"Am I really in Love with her?, Why did I kiss her!?" He said "It was just an impulse of the moment, I mean, Right?. I am not truly in Love with her, It's just that she is beautiful, That's it!" Said Rito Happily

...Who am I Kidding, I love her.


	4. Chapter 4

Etto... I'm Lazy That's All XD Im back with the Fanfics of To Love Ru (Which i still don't own By the way) So... Let's get started XP

**_Dreams Become True #4:_**

_**The alarm Clock sounded.* It was 7:30 A.M. Rito woke up quietly. Opening his eyes slowly and Stood up of the bed. Then he sits on it and puts his sockets on. He seems to be confused. Rito was puting on his School Uniform when he realizes that it's his First time waking up alone. Mikan always wakes him up. He goes down to the kitchen and saw mikan Cooking. He sits down on the chair. The Aura seemed to be really intense, Like if mikan was sad. Rito decides to say something to ward off uncomfortable silence.**_

"Hm...Etto...Good Morning Mikan"Said Rito Forcing a Smile

**Mikan didn't even turn to see Rito and said**

"Good Morning Rito" She said as she cooked _-Why do i seem Angry? It was just a kiss...And...Hes my Brother! I don't have to act this way-_ She thought

"Hmmh...Are you...Posibly Mad at me?" Said Rito

Mikan suddenly smiled at Rito and Said "Nono, Why would i be mat at you"

"You seem to be mad at me...What's Wrong?" He said looking scared that she might know his secret

"Hehe...Dont worry Oni-chan, I'm alright" She said Smiling, Now she seemed to be normal Back again but she wasn't that feeling of sadness still lived on his heart _-Why am I feeling sad about this?-_

"Em..Mikan,,," Said Rito quietly

"Yes Oni-chan?" Asked Mikan

"If we don't hurry we will be late to school :D"He said (lol)

**Mikan without even saying a word got out of the house rushing to School with Rito**

**On the Road Rito realises Kotegawa isn't going to school on the same path that she took before...Or maybe she's i'll and she's at her home...Just thinking that made Rito feel Ignored and made him Really sad , But he didn't want to think much of the situation, Just let the things Flow and everything will be Fine**

**Meanwhile**

Opening eyes*..."Hmm...What a dream i had...Kotegawa Kissed the Beast and i had to deliver a message from her to him...Wait...-OOOH!" She said

Nana And Momo weren't at Rito's School, They didn't need to study Because they were super inteligent...They were Heir to the throne of Deviluke, they were Smart, So because of that she can't now deliver the message.

"Oh...I Hope rito will be Ok without the message..."She said "Well...Theres nothing that i can do to help anymore that sleep a little bit more " She said while laying on the Bed and half smiling

**In school Break.**

**Rito was talking with saruyama when suddenly Kotegawa approached to Rito and asked him to go with her**

"Oh-Ho! Hommie You're getting laid tonight!" Said Saruyama Smiling from ear to ear

"Shut up!" He said blushing and shouting

**Kotegawa took him to the School Hall and blushed a bit**

"...Ehm...Yuu-!" Kotegawa Tried to say

"Kotegawa!...I...What happened last night...I..." He Said Stammering

"There's No need to it" Said Kotegawa smiling "If im right seem's you feel the same way that i feel...I think this is what is called "Being In Love". I never felt this feeling but...It's so Warm. I want more! And..." She stopped talking.

Rito smiled a bit "Then seem's it's your Lucky day...Cuz I was planning in asking you out" Said Rito

_**Kotegawa Couldn't believe that phrase, She rapidly answered Yes And Kissed him in the lips in front of all the classmates. Seem's she didn't remember it had to be a secret. All the classmates looked at them on the kissing act. Kotegawa rapidly pulled apart and remembered they were in public and got shocked. Rito was the same way. Kotegawa turned around and saw the classmates looking at them and Whispering things like "Wow...Yuuki rito and Kotegawa yui? That can't be true" "Oh The great Kotegawa seem's that SHE is Shameless now" and "RIIITOOOO!, What's happening here?" Said Lala. Sairenji. Mio and Lisa Looking impressed**_

"Rito..How can you...Betray me!?" Shouted lala Almost crying and ran out of the school

"Hmm..Seem's You really hit the spot Yuuki kun Hehe" Said Lisa "BUT- I'm sorry to tell that i have to be mad at you Because you made Lala-chi Cry so, Bye" She went to Look for Lala with Mio

"Yuuki-Kun..."Said sairenji but she just turned around and walk away

**Rito Didn't know what to do, He was shocked , He was just holding kotegawa but he realised that and let go, He couldn't support that Look on his friends Faces and run away to his home, Kotegawa seemed to do the same**

"Oni-chan, I'm back!" Kotegawa Said

"Welcome Back" Said Yuu "How was your- Wait school isn't over already!" He realised

"I had a...Inconveniense.._-It was all my fault..._- So...I just got back here" She said

"Tell me what happened?" Asked Yuu

"Nothing...Really important it's nothing" Replied Kotegawa

"Tell me im your Brother i have to Know!" Yuu said

"B-But...O..key..." She said

Yuu Smiled

**A moment later**

"...And that happened..." Said Kotegawa

"Wow...Who would say you have a BF!"Yuu made fun of Kotegawa

"Wha-!? No! Hes not my BF! Bakaa!" She said Blushing

"Then why you kissed 2 times?" Yuu asked

"SHUT UP! SHAMELESS!"She said as she Threw him a book that knocked him down, "ANYWAY! Focus on the important thing, Everyone now has a different impression of me!? what can I do Oni-chan!?" She asked desperately

"I'm Not sure...Sorry Yui but I haven't been in this types of situations" He said half smiling feeling sorry for her

"Hm...Its ...Ok I can manage it by myself, Thanks anyway!, I'm going to take a nap Bye Oni-chan!" Said Kotegawa

"Bye-Bye,Dream with Yuuki Kun!"He said smiling and laughing

"SHAMELEEEESSSSS!" She screamed and made him fall over on his back

"Hehe...She's still a baby" Yuu Said Happily

**On Rito's House.**

**The sound of the door crashing happened and footsteps could be heard. The sound of the door woke nana** **Up , Weirdly Momo was still sleeping**

"Is anybody out there!?" Screamed Nana

"Nana?" Said Rito

"Oh Hey Beast! :D" Said nana

"I don't have time for this nana...Leave me alone" Said Rito

"What? What happened Rit-!?"

**The sound of the door of his room closing interrupted her**

"...It was her fault anyways." Said Rito Laying on the bed

_**The end of Chapter 4 XD**_


End file.
